Analog-to-digital conversion (ADC) is often used to sample analog signals so that such signals may be digitally represented. The need for digital representation of analog signals arises in a variety of applications such as digital communication receivers.
A variety of techniques to perform ADC are well known in the art. Two common techniques include the successive approximation (SA) ADC and the flash ADC circuit. An SA ADC circuit generally produces a digital representation by processing an analog input signal through successive stages, each stage comprising a comparator configured to get a successively more accurate digital representation of the analog input signal. In a typical flash ADC circuit, an analog input signal value is compared with various reference levels, all at once, using multiple comparators. All other things being equal, because a flash ADC circuit has a single stage of comparators instead of multiple stages of comparators as in an SA ADC circuit, a flash ADC circuit may typically produce a digital representation of an analog input signal with lower latency than an SA ADC circuit. The flash ADC technique, therefore, has been generally considered more suitable for a high-speed application.